


I'm back, but why are you sad...?

by Mikaela_IkleaAs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Nico di Angelo, Bottom Percy Jackson, Don't worry I think the main one is definitely Will x Nico, F/F, I have absolute no idea how I'm going to end this but ok, M/M, Multi, Top Jason Grace, Top Will Solace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaela_IkleaAs/pseuds/Mikaela_IkleaAs
Summary: Hello guys this is truly my first time ever writing a fanfic and writing about these...Welp I've tried before but in Chinese, which is the first language I spoke.So if there's any spelling errors, grammar mistakes, or anything else, please leave a comment about itAnd guys, I'm thanking you all that is opening up this fanficI have no idea if I'm going to write about sex in this story but if you guys really wanted it, leave a comment in the comment section and I might be able to figure something out and maybe write a special chapter, extra story, or even start a new story about it.Anyways, thanks and enjoy~





	1. I'm back

Chapter 1: I'm back

This is the absolute first day of the school year for Nico di Angelo. And absolute last day he ever want to be in this school.  
Why?  
Because...  
Why is he coming back??!  
Why is he here?  
Ever?!  
Today?  
Was the last day he'd ever come back here again.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
He was just having a normal day, walking to school with Bianca and Hazel, since Hazel was in the same neighborhood, so he just decided to pick her up, for his sister.  
Ah no.  
Sisters.  
Older sister Bianca  
Younger sis Hazel (just one year younger)  
And he realized that, for some reason, Piper and Annabeth was having a sleep over in Hazel's house, so it ended up with 5 people walking together to school.  
A school that has 6 grades...  
No  
More like two connected schools.For some reason,this school, has a goddamn class that puts two grades together. 8th and 9th. And they were like, this is for you guys to be ready for 9th grade, for night school. And the 9th graders can help out if the 8th graders if they needed help for something. They were paired up in partners. Something Nico never liked.  
_Ugh_...  
He always hated that class, cause' he'd always just sit in the very back row, and he never had a partner. Teacher did asked him for a few times about if he wanted to have a 9th grader as his partner but he always rejected that suggestion. They had a uneven number of students in the class, 16 9th graders and 17 8th graders.  
_Unwanted._  
_Not belonged._  
_Sigh..._  
Why is he even here then...?  
He thought about the first class as he walked to his school, said bye to his friends, and headed into the hallway.  
A crowd of girls was in the hallway, excited about something in the middle of the crowd. He stand of his toes and tried to see who's in the middle.  
_Tsk_...  
He hated being small and short. He gave up and headed to his locker.  
"Nico!" He turned and saw Percy and Jason walking up to him  
"Hey."  
"So... I heard that there's a new student, that transferred from San Francisco, that is coming to school today!" Percy tried to grab Nico's shoulders but Nico flinched and dodged.  
"Ah... sorry. And so...? What does that has to do with me?" Nico asked, he hated body contacts. Since...  
"Oh. We just thought that you should know..." Jason quickly said.  
"Okay, and?" Nico suddenly felt interested about the new student, and he remembered the girls crowding in the hallway, maybe...  
"His name is Will." Percy said  
_He froze_  
Will...?  
_No. it couldn’t be_ him.  
There's a lot of Wills in this world  
Can't be him.  
"...co? Nico? Hey hey hey are you still aliveeeeeeeeeee?" Jason waved his hand in Nico's face.  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine. Just got into some thoughts." Nico grabbed his books and backpack. "I'm leaving for my first class, see ya."  
"Okay~ have a nice day and have fun~~" Percy grabbed Jason's hand and waved Nico good bye.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
Nico headed to the class and frowned, new student, Will... No. Nico shook his head and sat down in his seat.  
The teacher walked in the class right when the bell ringed. "Good morning class! Today is a brand new day and a brand new school year! Who had fun in the summer?"  
Ugh... he hated this class probably since he was born. He was never used to be around anyone. Except for...him.  
_No_  
_Not him right now, he left you. He doesn't want you to be around anymore._  
"...and I'm pretty sure you guys heard about the new student coming to our school today... and here he is now!" The teacher opened the door that leads to the hallway and Nico suddenly feel like everything stopped. Ended.  
"Nice to meet you all, my name is _Will Solace_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so small  
> I'm working on a iPad and I'm on a trip  
> Hell  
> I'm just reading fanfics and I fell asleep in the the car and had a dream about these two cuties.  
> Goddamn I love my brain.  
> I'm so sorry I suck at writing and I’m only twelve but don't worry. I’m dirty enough that I can die if I don't read r18 for 2 days, I would die.  
> Yes I've read a lot of 18+ gay fanfics and mangas  
> They're all so great yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico suddenly feel like everything stopped. Ended.  
> "Nice to meet you all, my name is Will Solace."

Nico felt blood rushing up to his head.  
He...  
_Came back._  
Without telling anything about coming back.  
He...  
_Betrayed_.  
"Nice to meet you all." Will Solace said, but looking directly at him.  
Nico walked up to him, ignoring the teachers calls.  
"Excuse me, have we seen before...?" Nico asked, half hoping that he would say no.  
"I came back, Nico di Angelo." Will looked at him. " _I'm back_."  
He ran for the door. He didn't even bother to stop and grab his backpack. He didn't know where is he going to, but all he knew is that he can NOT turn back to see him.  
"Nico!" Will called from behind.  
Will came right after him when he dashed out the doors, even he's small, but he still runs fast.  
The two boys ran across the field, through the woods. Nico was tired, of this. He felt hot and dry but he continued running. Then after about 45 minutes, Nico couldn't run anymore but he still jogged in a pretty quick pace after another 5 Mins of jogging, Will caught up to him.  
"Neeks... _pant_...listen, I'm sorry."  
Sorry.  
If he could escape everything by saying sorry, he wouldn't even be here anymore.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Will, where are you going? Are you ever going to come back?"  
"......."  
"Are you really leaving...?"  
"................wai—"  
"Will, you can leave, I can let you leave. But I won't be able to let you back."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Nico listen to me! It’s not what you think!" Will explained  
"Go. Leave. I don't want to see you anymore!" Nico angrily shouted, as if... he has no feeling for Will already. Will couldn’t accept this. _Nico, you're mine. You only belong to me. Please don't say things like this...or else I don't know what I will do to you..._  
Will froze  
He just put his head down, the long hair came down as he glance down. He couldn't hurt him. Not again. Nico is far more fragile than he thought. Way fragile than anyone else.  
Nico stood for a while, and started running back home.  
/line breaker/  
He ran all the way back, without even resting.  
"... _pant_...Will...."  
"......will....he.... came back....."  
As he thought about the blond, he couldn't move from all the running. He's not going back to school, he will just simply skip it. It doesn't matter anyways.

......

  
"You just came back so suddenly, I don't have any room for you to sleep." Bianca said, sitting in her sofa with a pillow and a lollipop in her mouth.

"I'm sure he wouldn't forgive you. Since you didn't even tell him." Bianca stood up and fished out a key from the drawer and threw it to Will.

"I'll talk to him about it." Will caught the key and walked toward the stair. And turned "thanks"

"Don't thank me, you're not staying here for long." Bianca sank back down to the sofa and clicked open her laptop. "Now shoo."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Nico di Angelo woke up in the dark

_Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack_

Footsteps echoed in the staircases

This footstep isn't Bianca's

So...

Thieve??!

He sat up, grabbed a pillow and waited for the "thieve" to come

5,

4,

3,

2,

1...

0.

The second the "thieve" opened the door, he threw the pillow at him.

"Mphm!" Will got hit right in the face with the pillow and dropped to his knees.

"Will??! What the hell are you doing here at this time?!" Nico was both surprised and angry.

"Neeks... I'm sure that you can't count how many times you've hurt me just for today even with your two hands..." Will got up and rubbed his forehead.

"You're sleeping in the sofa for tonight!" Nico turned, completely pissed.

Will frowned. Watching as the dark haired boy walking toward the bed. Still wouldn't talk to him...?

After Will left, Nico just laid on the bed. Then curled himself up, and tried to not think about the blond.

"Idiotic Will..." Nico mumbled as he fell asleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

He waited until at least 3 a.m. and walked back to Nico's bedroom. He pushed the door and peeked inside, saw the dark-haired boy laying on the bed, curled up, then pushed the door open so he could get in.

Of course he wouldn’t sleep in the sofa, he won't wasted one single second to be with his lover.

Watching as the Italian breathed as he slept, the dark soft hair, the pink lips, the sharp collar bones... and the view under the unbuttoned shirt...

He wanted to...wake him up.

The blond grabbed the Italian's shoulders and slightly shook them.

"Hey Neeks, since I came back, why don't we have some fun?" Will moved to the younger boy's neck, then to his ear lobe. Murmuring against it.

Nico woke up, still dazed from the sleep. "Wait, wha——"

Will's gaze started to be come hotter, he stroked the smaller boy's cheek and leaned closer——close enough to let Nico smell the alcohol that he‘ endured been drinking

The sweet scent of alcohol woke him entirely.

"Wait, Will. Let go——" before he could finish, Will crashed his lip against the Italian's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the cliff hanger from the last chapter  
> I'm sorry about this cliff hanger too  
> I'm not sure if this is going to be a daily-post or weekly or monthly. I'll try to post weekly if I could.  
> But thanks for reading!  
> Omg I love you guys all  
> Just after one night, and 4 kudos!  
> Yes!!  
> Can't believe I got 4 kudos with such bad writing   
> But still! Thanks to you all!!!


End file.
